In the present study the effects of nutritional deficit at different periods in early life on the child's behavioral competence at school age were investigated. Cognitive abilities and sensorimotor skills were also assessed. Sixty-five 7-year olds from very low income Anglo families in Southern California were the subjects. Information about nutritional histories and current health was obtained from a mother interview, anthropometry, and hemoglobin analyses. Children were observed in 6-person groups for a total of 5 hours. Natural and experimental situations were involved. Individual cognitive and sensorimotor tests were administered. Nutritional risk during pregnancy was significantly related to several measures of social interaction and affect: low social responsiveness, diminished affect, and dependency. In contrast to the result for social-emotional measures, cognitive and sensorimotor variables were not predicted by prenatal nutritional risk.